


Игрушки

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Original Work, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drama, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Все любят игрушки. Только кто-то играет Галактиками, кто-то людьми, а кто-то — в настольную железную дорогу.





	Игрушки

Кью любил игрушки.  
У других известных ему рас они считались развлечением детей. Он этого не понимал — может быть, потому, что сам никогда не был ребенком. И хорошо, что не был. Детство всегда казалось Кью унылым и жалким временем, когда недосущества, сильно отстающие от взрослых особей в размерах, физической силе, знаниях и опыте, старались делать все возможное, чтобы стать полноценными. Ему самому повезло — у [Кью-Континуума](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Q_Continuum) эта фаза существования личности отсутствовала.  
Кью были всегда.  
Правда, некоторые расы придавали детству большое значение, делая из недостатка едва ли не культ. Глупо, но именно им Кью был благодарен. У них он учился играть — порой вызывая недоумение, а то и возмущение сородичей.

Игрушки Кью — по всей Вселенной. Планеты, звездные системы и Галактики, а заодно и медленно ползавшие между ними космические корабли. Эти жалкие коробки еще могли спасти от ледяного дыхания Космоса, и то не всегда. А защититься от Кью, его назойливого любопытства и жажды эксперимента ни у кого не получалось. Иногда он уставал от серьезных игр с большими — для низших существ, само собой — ставками. Они надоедали, а беспокойное шевеление потревоженных людишек вдруг становилось на редкость утомительным... Хотелось чего-то камерного, утонченного.  
Чтобы один на один…

***

Симон Верье любил игрушки. Когда-то он находил их на железнодорожных вокзалах, междугородных автобусных станциях или — куда реже — в аэропортах. В общем, везде, где можно встретить самостоятельно путешествующих подростков, одновременно растерянных и счастливых от долгожданной свободы.

Потом — после того, как однажды он чуть не попался — про аэропорты пришлось забыть. Там на каждом углу видеокамеры, и два года назад ему невероятно повезло, что ни одна не засняла его вместе с четырнадцатилетней Альбиной Нортон, так и не долетевшей из Мемфиса в Хьюстон.  
Автовокзалы Верье тоже не нравились: слишком маленькие интервалы между рейсами, опоздал на один автобус — с легкостью меняешь билет и едешь на следующем.

То ли дело поезда? На небольшой станции можно порой застрять на сутки.  
Сутки в чужом, огромном и гулком помещении, рассчитанном на несколько сотен человек, в котором к полуночи остаешься только ты, уборщик и пара бродяг? Невеселые перспективы. Тут хочешь-не хочешь, а махнешь рукой на слова родителей о том, что разговаривать с незнакомцами опасно. К тому же, случайный попутчик не предлагает ничего, просто сидит рядом, уткнувшись в книгу — по странному совпадению именно такую, какую ты сам только что купил, в последнюю минуту заскочив в закрывающийся на ночь магазинчик.

— Да, мне тоже нравится эта серия… Надо же, и я опоздал… Как ты думаешь, в местной гостинице найдется пара свободных комнат? Нет денег? Ничего, я одолжу, вышлешь потом. Записывай адрес…  
К этому моменту недоверие, то и дело мелькавшее в глазах новой игрушки, исчезало полностью. И мальчишка — или девчонка — но они реже, все-таки Верье чаще подходил к мальчикам — прятал записку и выходил вслед за ним в ночь.

— В твои годы я тоже не спешил сообщать родителям о своих неприятностях. Помочь все равно не смогут, а отругать и дома успеют… — Не надейся, малыш. Не успеют. — Иди-ка вперед, я, кажется, ключи потерял…

В какой-то момент они оборачивались, они всегда оборачивались. Встречались с ним взглядом, и сердце замирало. О-о, этот взгляд, в котором удивление сменялось сначала обидой, а затем смертельным ужасом! Только это Верье и привлекало, ради этого и затевалось все. Не наслаждение своей властью и чужой беспомощностью — что бы ни говорили разные психологи; он когда-то прочитал множество их трудов, пытаясь разобраться в себе. Даже не секс — хотя… был один типаж… Но главным для Верье все равно были эти их взгляды.

Он помотал головой, отгоняя наваждение.  
Все это было давно, больше года назад. С тех пор он держался — пусть и не без помощи своего психоаналитика и этих новых лекарств. К сожалению, они убирали только физическое влечение к юным, не оформившимся еще телам. А что делать с желанием снова увидеть взгляд? Иногда — например, сейчас, при виде только что вошедшего в здание вокзала с платформы мальчишки — оно становилось нестерпимым.

«Не сегодня, только не сегодня». Верье убеждал себя и не верил, что он больше так не играет. Ни сегодня, ни вообще никогда. Он справится. Он взрослый, ему больше не нужны игрушки. И даже тот глупый мальчишка, который сейчас бегает по залу, глядя на табло и поминутно хватаясь за голову. Нет, сегодня Верье просто доедет до Остина, назначит пару собеседований, и наверняка на одном из них ему предложат работу.

Мальчишка достал из кармана телефон, потыкал в экран. Всплеснул руками: «Да что ты будешь делать!» — и заозирался — видимо, в поисках розетки. Высокий, черноволосый и тонкий, как струна. Его типаж. В паху заныло, и Верье на всякий случай переставил сумку на колени.  
Мальчишка копался в рюкзаке. Две верхних пуговицы на рубашке расстегнуты, видны торчащие ключицы. Нет, отвернуться и не смотреть. Интересно, а каким будет его последний взгляд?.. Не интересно, не интересно…

— Чертова подзарядка, уползла она, что ли? — загорелая ладонь с длинными пальцами сердито хлопнула по подлокотнику. По его подлокотнику. Зачем, ну, зачем?  
— Батарейка села? — Верье доброжелательно улыбнулся и протянул руку: — Я Симон.  
— К… — мальчишка запнулся, видимо, от волнения. — Квентин.  
— Нужно сообщить родителям? Хочешь, позвони с моего?  
— Спасибо, не стоит. Не хочу их волновать.  
Глупое существо. Ну что ж, теперь Верье точно знал, что его никто не будет искать. Можно идти дальше.  
Расстегнутая пуговица и ключицы… Он уже предчувствовал, как проведет по ним губами, почувствует вкус кожи… Чуть сжать зубы — и добавится солоноватый привкус крови… И тогда у него сорвет крышу окончательно…  
— Надо придумать, где переночевать. — Игра увлекала, затягивала.  
— Ну, я-то знаю, где можно. Хотите, покажу?  
Это было что-то новенькое! До сих пор никто из его игрушек не проявлял инициативу, будто стараясь приблизиться к развязке. Кажется, Квентин станет лучшей из всех, тем более что он будет последней — Верье так решил, твердо решил. Еще одни раз поддастся себе — и больше никогда.  
— Я здесь каждое лето бываю, и часто не успеваю на поезд. Тут есть один старый паровоз, лет сто в тупике стоит, наверное. Я давно научился его открывать, — болтал Квентин, топая впереди Верье по рельсам. Теперь он должен обернуться — они всегда оборачиваются.  
Квентин не стал. Скрежет ключа, скрип поворачивающейся на несмазанных петлях двери и тихое:  
— Проходите.

Верье набросился на него сразу же, еще в узком коридоре. Развернул к себе, рванул рубашку с его плеч: треск ткани, стук разлетевшихся пуговиц. Провел языком по обнажившимся полностью ключицам… странно: будто кусок пластика облизываешь. Верье толкнул дверь ближайшего купе — там наверняка светлее, лучше видно будет — поднял взгляд, надеясь встретить другой — испуганный, ошарашенный, обиженный.  
Взгляд Квентина был спокойным, даже равнодушным. И совершенно взрослым.  
— Ты провалился, землянин.  
— Куда? — прозвучало глупо и растерянно.  
— Ты провалил экзамен. Твой персональный экзамен. Поддался разрушительным инстинктам, не пожелал слушать голос разума. Теперь я уйду, а тебе — приятного окончания игры.  
— Какой еще игры?! — заорал Верье, внезапно оставшись один — маленький мерзавец будто испарился. — Какой, к черту, игры?!

Дверь купе захлопнулась.  
Верье дернул — та не поддалась. Еще попытка… Нет, заело. Приклеилась она там, что ли? Он постучал по дверной коробке — обычный пластик. Но ведь когда они с Квентином сюда входили, обшивка вагона была деревянной? Что, черт возьми, здесь творится? Как нормальный вагон мог превратиться в пластиковую игрушку?  
Игрушку?!  
Поезд вдруг тронулся — сам, без машиниста. Разгонялся быстрей и быстрей, набирая скорость. Верье выглянул в окно — ничего не видно. Потом вдруг стало светло, будто кто-то включил в комнате свет. Но откуда взялась комната? И голоса — неприятно громкие, но слов не разобрать — откуда они?  
«Приятного окончания игры».

Игрушечный поезд несся в никуда. Верье, оставив бесполезные попытки освободиться, сел у пластикового окошка. Высунул руку и помахал окружавшему его безумию, будто согласившись раствориться в нем, стать его частью.

***

Игрушечный поезд ехал по кругу.  
— Вы любите железную дорогу, Талли?  
Адвокат Талли Алфорд помолчал, обдумывая ответ. Но Гомес Аддамс в нем, кажется, не нуждался:  
— Само собой! Кто же не любит! Тогда вам повезло: эта — лучшая в городе. Посмотрите на этот поезд — разве не чудо?  
— Надо же, мистер Аддамс, здесь даже есть пассажир! — удивился Алфорд.  
— Конечно, мой дорогой Талли! — ответил Аддамс. — Какой же поезд без пассажиров! Они всегда здесь появляются, никто не знает, откуда. Вон, он машет нам! Давайте и мы его поприветствуем!  
Алфорд машинально поднял руку, помахал сидевшему у окна человечку. На другом конце огромного стола показался другой поезд — товарный.  
— Сейчас они столкнутся, — возбужденно заявил Аддамс. — Теперь главное — поймать нужный момент.  
— Нужный момент?..  
— Чтобы нажать на взрыватель. Надо это сделать, как только они хорошенько стукнутся лбами! Хотите? — Аддамс бесцеремонно схватил Алфорда за руку, потащил куда-то. Секунда — и под указательным пальцем оказалась большая кнопка.

Поезд приближался. Алфорд, сперва больше всего на свете желавший отдернуть руку, загорелся, начал с азартом следить за тем, как два состава — один с ярко-синими вагонами, другой — с наполненными углем по самые края серыми вагонетками и открытыми платформами — постепенно сближались: то ныряли в туннели, то взбирались на мосты… Вот их пути снова разошлись. Неужели все было просто шуткой, и никакого столкновения не будет? А он и попался! Алфорд почувствовал некоторое разочарование.

— А теперь я переведу стрелки, — Гомес Аддамс повернул какой-то рычаг. — Вот, следите внимательней… Еще немного…

От волнения подрагивали руки, кнопка, еще недавно прохладная, нагрелась и стала скользкой.  
— Талли, жми! — заорал Аддамс.  
И Алфорд с силой вдавил кнопку, будто стараясь размазать ее по столу. Столкнувшиеся и начавшие сходить с рельсов поезда подбросило, завертело в ярком пламени и разбросало по всей комнате осколками железа и пластика. Он машинально поднял руку, прикрывая лицо, но по щеке все равно чем-то мазнуло.  
В комнате запахло нагретым металлом, потом все запахи перекрыла невыносимая вонь горелой пластмассы. Впрочем, Алфорду все равно казалось, что он чувствует запах жареного мяса.  
Он вытер щеку и вздрогнул: пальцы испачкало что-то красное.  
Кровь? Но как? Неужели?.. Нет, что за глупые мысли! Наверняка это его, Алфорда. Просто поцарапало одним из осколков. Откуда кровь у игрушек?


End file.
